


Encounters

by SunYiJie



Series: Bucket List Prompts [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Honestly just read it., Humor, Kaito being an idiot, Magic, it's funny, kicking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie
Summary: '“Conan-kun!” Conan paused, that voice seemed familiar.'Kid tracks down the kids.





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.

Something wasn't right.

Conan could feel eyes on on his back, not malicious, just... _there._ Haibara hadn’t seemed to notice anything, but he did tend to be more sensitive than she was. Maybe he could warn her, but - _How to do it without the kids noticing._

The Detective boys had decided during lunch that they desperately needed a case because “doing cases now make us better, and we can get jobs. Without a job, we’ll have no money.” Genta had vehemently protested that idea, mourning what would undoubtedly result in a lack of eel. Thus, he and Haibara had dragged on this outing to look for anything ‘suspicious’. Unsurprisingly, nothing had shown (or surprisingly considering his luck), until now.

They were close to the school again, having made a large loop and called ahead to let their respective families know what they were doing, and for the last five blocks, Conan had felt watched. He didn’t want to freak out the kids, but if Ayumi-chan didn’t stop distracting the mini-scientist, he was going to have to do something drastic.

That was about when they heard a screeching from behind them. Conan whipped his head around, looking for the cause. There didn’t seem to be a body, but there was an awful lot of people over near the park, clustered around a - he squinted - magic show? That had to be what it was, with the lights and random puffs of smoke. There were also quite a few doves circling the commotion.

A woman burst out of the side of the audience, looking flustered and furious. A man trailed behind trying to calm her down. Her blouse looked ruffled and there was a feather caught on her necklace. That combined with the barely-there scratch marks on her chest, well… He snorted and turned back to his own group.

“One of the doves flew out of her shirt.” Haibara’s lips twitched, and Ayumi-chan giggled, but the boys looked disappointed.

“No case?” Genta asked. He’d been stretching out this excursion as long as possible: pointing out missing pet signs and knocking on random houses that he 'had a feeling about.’ Eventually, he’d resorted to just dragging his feet. He must really have wanted to avoid his assignments. Conan grinned.

“Nope, sorry. Not a body to be found.” Mitsuhiko still looked hopeful though.

“We could go find out if this was an attack! You know, aimed at that onee-san to make her mad on purpose! What if someone is going to _frame_ her!” Unfortunately, that scenario played out all too often around the kids and pseudo-children. Haibara shook her head, though.

“No, look. She’s already calming down. I think she was more startled than anything.” She was right. The woman was sitting down on a park bench with the young man that had followed her, looking less frazzled than she had before. They were talking quietly with each other, and a second later the man laughed. The woman grinning at something she’d said. Conan chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s fine.” To their right, there was a large boom, echoed by a sputter. The crowd gasped, and when they moved away, Conan could see that the portable stage he'd been able to catch glimpses of before was now gone. Ayumi-chan started clapping along with the people, and Genta groaned.

“But I wanted to see some of the magic!” Haibara huffed at him and just started walking back toward the school. Conan smirked at her back, and then turned to the larger boy.

“Maybe next time, Genta. Street performers usually return to the same spot a few times to get a feel for the area. We can come back again tomorrow.” He turned to catch up to the three with a head start, Genta drooping behind him.

“Fine.” He seemed put out but was back to his cheerful self by the time they had merged back into a single group. They walked in silence for a few blocks.

“Conan-kun!” Conan paused -  _that voice seemed familiar -_ and turned to catch sight of - _himself?_ Older him anyway. Behind him, Haibara choked on air, and the Detective Boys called out excited greetings to ‘Shinichi-niisan’. The other him slowed down as he approached the group, grinning at Conan, and then looked confusedly at the actual elementary kids. Haibara tensed.

“Shinichi-niisan?” He appeared to have a revelation. “Oh! You mean Shin-chan!” Conan’s eye twitched at the nickname, and the boy grinned wider. “No, I’m not him.” He swept into a bow and presented a yellow rose to Ayumi-chan. “Kuroba Kaito, at your service.” Mitsuhiko looked skeptical.

“You’re not Shinichi-niisan? You look a lot like him.” He was right. Up close, it was easier to see a few differences: wilder hair, eyes a little darker blue, and a face that was just far too expressive to be his own. However, that much similarity… was a little freaky. There was still something familiar about him, though. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Beside him, Haibara seemed to have regained her voice.

“How do you know Edogawa-kun? I’ve never seen you before.” The lively teen’s eyes flickered to Conan and back before answering.

“Oh, we go way back. Friends of the family and all. I’m just here to…” He snickered before _winking_ at Conan. _What in the world?_ “Steal him away from you lovely children. I need his help on a project of sorts.” Oh. Now it made sense. This was Kaito Kid. Their shared facial features should have been enough of a giveaway. Conan sighed.

Haibara narrowed her eyes at the thief. “Oh really.”

“Yep!” He chirped back, disturbingly perky. _As always._ Conan grumbled to himself before turning to Haibara with a meaningful look.

“Don’t worry about it; I know Kaito-niichan!” He turned a glare on the magician. “I’d be happy to help you with your project.” Haibara startled but regained composure quickly enough.

“It’s… nice to meet you then, Kuroba-san. I’ll leave the death magnet in your... capable hands.” He contorted his fingers into jazz hands and waved them at her giddily. Haibara ignored him and  spun around, gently prodding Ayumi-chan in the opposite direction. A chorus of ‘Bye Conan-kun’s later, and he’s been left with an international criminal. He pulls out his phone to shoot an ‘I’m not dead’ text to Haibara, and then looks up at the idiot, who’s still waving to the Detective Boys.

“Is there something you actually need, or are you just here to bother me.” Kid looks at him, a hurt expression on his face, and places a hand over his heart.

“Tantei-kun! How rude!” Conan rolls his eyes and glances back at his screen when a new message comes in. ‘Not yet.’ He shudders at her threat, and then looks up, yelping when he realizes just how close the thief’s face is.

“Do you even know the _meaning_ of _personal space_?” He would have regretted the new pitch he’d just reached if it weren’t for the visible wince Kid gave. Kid just looked at him for a moment, before grinning again.

“Nope!”

“Ugh, do you know that Haibara thinks you’re kidnapping me?” She wasn’t going to let this go either. She’d torture the details of this meeting out of him until she was satisfied. He grimaced; maybe he could stay home sick for a couple days. Kid snickered above him.

“Well technically, you are being KIDna - ”

“Shut up.”

“But - !” Conan kicked him in the shin. “Ow! Tantei-kun, stop being so _mean_.” He pouted and was promptly scowled at.

“If you don’t tell me what you want already, I’m going to kick you again with my shoes _on_.” Kid sighed before turning serious.

  
“Alright, so there’s this heist…”


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan returns homes after a meeting with Kaitou Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I guess this did become a bit of a story.

Apparently, the international Kaitou 1412 is not only an international thief, he’s also an imbecile. A _high school_ imbecile. The man had somehow managed to plan a heist on his childhood friend’s birthday and needs someone to call her and pretend to be him. This is where Conan comes in with his handy, dandy voice-changing bowtie. He was meant to read from a script detailing all of the reasons (excuses) that he couldn’t be there with her, while the thief goes and does the actual stealing of the jewel. _What a cad._

He sighs deeply and then smirks, remembering the tail-end of their earlier conversation.

_“I can’t sing.” He’s adamant about this, but Kuroba still protests, shaking his head sharply in frustration. They’ve been arguing this point for several minutes._

_“I don’t need you to_ serenade _her. Just sing Happy Birthday over the phone; it’s a simple tune. Even if you mess up, it’ll be me she hears. It’s not like she’ll make fun of you for it.” The thief grins triumphantly, like that was what was bothering him. Conan briefly stares at him before perking up with a wide smile._

 _“Sure, Kaito-niichan!” Kuroba looks frightened all of a sudden._ Good. _“I’d love to sing for you! Happy Birthday to you, Hap~” Conan starts belting out the children’s song as loud as possible, the teen in front of him steadily growing paler before he shoves his palm over the boy’s mouth._

 _“Please, stop.” He looks like he’s in pain, but Conan just snorts and licks the offending appendage, making him jerk it back. Kid shrieks and then scowls at his younger companion,  yanking a red handkerchief out of thin air and using it to wipe his hand clean, before stuffing it back from wherever it came from._ His sleeve, probably. _Conan spends the time tapping away at his phone and ensuring that Haibara won’t come track him down. Finally, Kuroba responds, sounding - and looking - somewhat dejected._

_“I’ll provide a recording for that part.”_

Sometime over the conversation, Kid had admitted that he’d actually given the Detective Boys his real name, but they’d yet to make any actual plans for Kid’s proposal, for all of the hour and a half they had spent together. Kuroba had stolen the Conan phone near the end of the conversation to input his number, saying that he’d contact him for further information, and then disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, making several of the passerby’s squawk. Conan had chuckled before turning to head back to Agasa-hakase’s.

Now, as he unlocked the professor’s door and entered the house, he ruminated on the moderately amusing thought that Hakuba had actually been right during all of his rants about his magician classmate. Not that Conan would ever tell him that.

Haibara was waiting in the entryway. _Crap._

“Did you have fun with your mother?” Her tone is cool, countenance deceptively calm. For a second, Conan just blinks at her, visibly confused; it seems to make her angrier, eyes narrowing in displeasure. She begins again, low and deliberate.

“You see, I’m trying come up with an explanation for why you felt it necessary to consort with,” her voice turns vicious, “ _Vermouth_ after everything that monster has done. She is _dangerous,_ Kudo. A _murderer._ ” She pauses, looking at him coldly, and raises an eyebrow. “Unless you have another excuse?” Conan sputters.

“What? No! That wasn’t - Where did you get that idea? Why do you think I would go with that woman _voluntarily?_ ” He is genuinely confused. He had thought she knew him better than that.

Intently, flatly, “Who was it then? Who could possibly family friends with Edogawa Conan?” He hesitates, not wanting to give the thief away. She snorts derisively, and turns to stalk into the basement. He grabs at her, catching her jacket.

Freezing, she grits out, “Let me go, Kudo, before you lose an arm.” He loosens his grip but keeps a hand on her shoulder.

“No, just - just listen for a minute.” He takes a deep breath and sends a prayer to the gods that Kuroba will forgive him. “That was Kaitou Kid.” This time, she actually startles, spinning around to look at him as he lets her go.

“What?” He steps back and sheepishly glances toward the kitchen.

“Kaito Kid has gotten himself into a bit of a… situation. He was asking for my help.” He grumbles the next sentence, becoming fondly frustrated at the teen. “As subtly as he knows how.” She looks at him intently, searching for untruths, he guesses. Suddenly, she huffs and spins around, continuing back toward her lab. Conan stares after her helplessly for a moment until she turns her head back and gestures for him to accompany her.

  
“Come on, let’s go see if I can help. It’s always advantageous to have a criminal in your debt.” He follows.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably turn this into a longer story once all of my bucket list prompts have been exhausted.


End file.
